


27.Sweet Tooth

by w_hope



Series: KHR Flufftober 2020 [27]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Adult Arcobaleno (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!), Alternate Universe - Pre-Canon, Attempt at Humor, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Domestic Fluff, Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, Fluff, Nonbinary Mammon | Viper, Not Beta Read, Other, POV Third Person, Romantic Fluff, Swearing, The Chosen Seven Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:08:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27213946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/w_hope/pseuds/w_hope
Summary: Reborn wakes up in the middle of the night, craving sweets, and Viper’s hidden candy box isright therein the bedside table.
Relationships: Mammon | Viper/Reborn
Series: KHR Flufftober 2020 [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1945450
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	27.Sweet Tooth

Reborn is totally doing something wrong right now, but he has a fail proof logic to defend himself.

He woke up in the middle of the night, craving sweets but also dead tired, and Viper’s candy box hidden in the bedside table was the closest food he could get his hands on.

Not that Viper ever needs to know that. Reborn glances at their sleeping form beside him, and pops another Pocket Coffee in his mouth.

White, blinding lights surround him from all sides, and he squeezes his eyes shut.

“I _knew_ it. How dare you.” Viper sounds really close, almost nose to nose with him, and he wonders if they have a monstrous face on to scare him. More importantly, he wonders how he missed them switching their real body for a mist one, and when they did it. “And how _long_ are you stealing my sacred belongings from me?”

“Babe, you know I support you in using all the theatrics and dramatics we all deserve. But I can’t appreciate them if you blind me.”

Reborn casually pops another Pocket Coffee in his mouth. It melts on his tongue, sticky and slimy like, bubbles popping, and his mouth grows hot and stingy.

It could be Mist flames at play, or a poisonous candy Viper put in the box to teach him a lesson.

Reborn swallows without a second thought.

So he apparently became _really_ comfortable with them, but let it be an existential crisis for tomorrow.

Viper screams in frustration. Reborn hears breaking noises, suspiciously similar as when they use their tentacles.

And what do you know, a tentacle snatches the candy box from his hands.

“I can’t _believe_ I wasted precious time of my life with you. You traitor, you backstabbing bitch, you son of a whore.”

“Again, I’m sure you’re very terrifying right now, but I can’t _see_. And you guys are all so quick to dismiss ‘my dramatic self’.” Reborn scoffs. “As if it wasn’t an art way beyond you mortals, as if—”

Viper body slams him to the bed. The lights disappear as they wrestle on the bed, entangle themselves in the sheets, Reborn laughing all the while, delighted.

Viper is so small but always so ready to get physical, to go absolutely feral with their bare hands, he _loves_ it.

Reborn flips them around one last time, pinned them under him, the Leon-gun pointed at them.

“Do it, bitch.”

He pulls the trigger, a red rose shooting from the gun. One of the petals turns into Leon’s tongue, who licks Viper’s cheek.

Viper’s flames immediately and obviously soften.

Unbelievable, and yet. Leon just might be Reborn’s most fearsome weapon.

“I have a peace offering for you, tesoro.”

Reborn gets off of them, switches on the lamp. He fetches the other candy box hidden in the other secret place in the bedside table.

Viper spills it on the bed in between them, eyes narrowed on the content. There is the exact same candies and in the exact same quantity as Reborn’s stolen candy box.

“I would never have let you wake up for a candy box that wasn’t there anymore. Don’t you know me?”

“Did you make Skull propagate it?”

“Maybe.”

Viper raises an eyebrow. “What else do you make him do?”

“Excuse you, he’s _my_ lackey. Back off.”

They huff, kick him in the shin. They pop a Ferrero Rocher in their mouth, and another, then a Kinder Schoko-bons.

Reborn lies down sideways, his head propped on his hand, his smile growing wider the more Viper makes his way through the candy box.

“What?”

“I could have poisoned those. Or something.”

“Oh, _please_. You can’t live without me.”

Reborn chuckles, snatches a candy to throw it at their face. He wipes away a fake tear.

“We’re so in love with each other. How beautiful.”

“Marry me, you handsome bastard.”

The both of them burst out laughing, and completely ignore the loud thuds against the walls of their room.

**Author's Note:**

> The original prompt was Pumpkin Spice, which I didn’t do because??? what’s that supposed to even mean???
> 
> Like, is it a trope or something? I honestly have no clue, so I didn’t do it lol.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Any and all review are appreciated. Thank you for reading!
> 
> \--- w_h


End file.
